Brace Hunter
Brace Hunter (ブレースハンター Burē''suh''antā) is a brace throttle used by the police in Nebula L87 in the series Hunters and Ultramen. Lâm received from Minh Phương, police chief of Nebula L87 as a way of express his gratitude for Lâm rescued his son from Kyrieloid. History Minh Phương, the police chief in Nebula L87, return home after his work and he is going to lead his son to dine out but suddenly, an unknown person appeared and kidnapped his son. Luckily, Lâm is walk nearby, he chased and used his Lightning Speed and could keep up with the kidnapper. They fought and the kidnapper revealed he is a monster disguise as a human, he kidnapped the boy to force Phương release all of the monsters were busted by him and other police officers before and tried shoot at him but Lâm is faster and defeated him. Lâm then bring the boy back for the police chief, he tried to reward Lâm money but he refused as "I can't let anyone harm the children not for money" and he tried to leave. However, Phương gave him a brace called Brace Hunter, he introduced that this is a special equipment only for the police with high rank in here, it maybe help him more in the future and implore Lâm accept it. Lâm agree the gift and continue the journey. After Kyrieloid was defeated, Lâm tried to give it back for Phương but all the police in the Nebula L87 refused, they reply Lâm can has it worthy of his kindness in chorus. After return to his homeworld, Lâm keep it and uses only in necessary cases, such as help the police or find the stray children,... How it works Summons The brace is hides in Lâm's watch in his left hand as a light ball of energy, only Lâm can summon it. When need, Lâm raises his left hand and shouts "Brace Hunter" to summon it, the energy ball appears and flies circle around his watch, it will holds close his watch and merges with his watch to become Brace Hunter. Use When fight, Lâm uses his right hand to turn the throttle, it activities the accelerator and enables for Lâm to use specialized punch based attacks. In order to use those attacks, Lâm must shouts "Brace Hunter! THE ATTACK'S NAME" before using it. Lam summons the Brace.jpg|Lâm summons the Brace Hunter Lam activities the Brace.jpg|Lâm activities the brace Lam's left hand receives powerful.jpg|Lâm's left hand becomes more powerful Lam ready to use a punch.jpg|Lâm ready to use a punch Here is the attacks from Brace Hunter. In order to use them, Lâm must turns the throttle first: Fist attacks * Lightning Fist '(ライトニングフィスト ''Raitoningu Fisuto): Lâm gather energy in the palm of his left hand, his hand is able to faster than light. He can punch ten punches in one second. Those punch are more powerful than a normal punch. It can be use to catch bullets or break a wall. It is Brace Hunter's main attack. * '''Electro Fist (エレクトロフィスト Erekutoro Fisuto): Lâm can gathers energy in the palm of his left hand before discharging it as a power-ful shock wave and then he places his hand to the ground to attack numerous enemies. It can injure opponents greatly and it is twice as powerful as Lightning Fist. It can also be uses to save somebody from get an electric shock. * Fire Fist (ファイアフィスト Faia Fisuto): Lâm can creates a flame to attack enemies. It is least powerful than the Lightning Fist. * Power Fist (パワーフィスト Pawā Fisuto): Lâm's left hand becomes stronger than a normal human can lift anything even a pillar. * Tornado Fist (トルネードフィスト Torunēdo Fisuto): Lâm can creates a small tornado strong enough to knock enemies far away. It is the same as powerful as the Fire Fist. * Impulse Fist (インパルスフィスト Inparusu Fisuto): Lâm can fires from his hand a water wave to extinguish fire. Lightning Fist.jpg|Lightning Fist Electro Fist.jpg|Electro Fist Defense * Barrier Fist (バリアフィスト Baria Fisuto): Lâm can creates a large shield to protect himself or others from enemies' attacks, it can even reflects the attack back to the enemies. It is twice as powerful as Lâm's ALam Barrier. Judgement Concept If someone reported by people that he/she is references with some heavy crimes (such as sell drug, bribery, murder,...), Lâm can uses Judgement Mode to verdict this suspect, it will send a signal to the police station see if he/she is innocent or guilty. It is never make any mistake. Lâm only uses judgement mode to judgement the suspect has at least 3 heavy crimes. The Judgement happens in 10 seconds. How it works Lâm presses the middle button "AL" in order to send the suspect to the Judgement Zone in 10 seconds to judgement and in the last second, Lâm turns the throttle to view the result from the station. There are two cases and both of them have different sound effect: *If he/she is innocent, he/she can go. The innocent is announced in "O" sign with a joyfulness sound. *If he/she is guilty, which mean he/she is a "person of the death penalty", the criminal can be deleted immediately. The death penalty is announced in "X" sign with a high-pitch sound. If the criminal need to be deleted Lâm will use one of those attacks: Finish move * Sonic Hammer (ソニックハンマー Sonikku Hanmā): Lâm's first move, Lâm charges energy into his left hand by turns the throttle, he flies to the air and fly down and then he punches the criminal's head to deleted he/she. * Justice Fist (正義の拳 Seigi no ken): Lâm's second move. Lâm turns the throttle and he runs fast toward to the criminal and then punch he/she. It is as powerful as the Sonic Hammer. * Justice Kick (正義のキック Seigi no kikku): Lâm's third finish move, Lâm jumps into the air while turning the accelerator to gather energy for his right foot and then he strikes the criminal with a powerful-kick attack. It is the twice as powerful as Sonic Hammer. * Lightning Fist '(ライトニングフィスト ''Raitoningu Fisuto): This is uses like a normal Lightning Fist. However, it is twice as powerful as the normal. Instead of stationary, Lâm must run toward to the criminal and then deals the fists. * '''Shining Fist (シャイニングフィスト Shainingu Fisuto): Lâm's final finish move, Lâm activities the accelerator and then run fast as light to the criminal and then finish him/her with a rapid-fire punch. This is the most strongest and fastest attack of the Brace Hunter. This is also the only attack Lâm uses all of his hands not only his left hand. Other special abilities * Superhuman Abilities: After summoned it, Lâm can do anything better than a normal human such as jump higher, can do multi backflips, somersault,...Lâm can also bear pain better. * Phone Mode: Lâm can use it as a phone: call or even take a photograph or shoot a film. * Analyse Mode: Lâm can analyses someone's profile or see if nearby has any dangerous or not. * Bike Mode: Lâm can summon a police bike for him to chase the criminal or in some special cases. This bike is even faster than a sport car. * Gun Mode: Lâm can fire bullets from his hands to attack the enemy. * Disguise Mode: Lâm can disguises himself to hide from enemies. When a battle ended, Lâm usually raises his left hand and shouts "Case Closed" to store the Brace Hunter back into his watch. Sometimes, Lâm can also store the Brace Hunter if his left hand is restrained but he need to shout "Brace Hunter Case Closed!". Trivia * The Brace Hunter is based on Tekkan "Tetsu" Aira/DekaBreak's Brace Throttle in Tokusou Sentai Dekaranger. However, unlike it counterpart, it doesn't use as a transformation tool. Also, Brace Hunter gives power for the user in both two hands and even for foots unlike the Brace Throttle only for left hand. ** The only different point between the Brace Hunter and it's counterpart, the Brace Throttle is the scripts in it. Brace Throttle has roman numeral VI, stands for Tetsu's position while Brace Hunter has Lâm's initials "AL", stands for his name Anh Lâm. However, both of them use for Judgement Mode. * Brace Hunter is the second and the last weapon that Lâm can use both in human form or Ultra form. The first was Hunter Nunchaku. However, unlike the nunchaku, Lâm can only use it near the end in Ultra form since it request high experience and high physical. * According to Phương, the police chief lives in Nebula L87, only the high rank police can own it. About Lâm, even though he isn't a police but all of the police in Nebula L87 agreed give him one as a thanking for Lâm helped them much time. * When Lâm uses the attack, he will shout with a Japanese accent while using others mode such as Phone Mode, he will shout in English instead. Category:Hunters and Ultramen Category:NguyenAnhLam Category:Fan Items